


Mesmerizing (When you're in my path)

by hwang_visual



Series: Stray soulmates [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, They're Really in Love, also the title is a "reference" to their comeback, blushy/shy jisung, doubitiful titles part 2 (?), i love minsung's tattoo so much, i wanted this to be really pretty, jeongin x girl that doesn't have a name because i wanted everyone to have couple, jisung has been waiting for his soulmate, soulmate tattoo au, this minsung is the most beautiful fanfiction i've ever written, this work fascinated me, watch and stream "my pace" y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwang_visual/pseuds/hwang_visual
Summary: Han Jisung had been waiting all his life to finally meet his soulmate. That one person that wore the same tattoo as him: a red carnation that turned into pink, with two green leaves that peaked each at one side. He searched, and searched, and searched for a tattoo like his, but he never found nothing.Ah, and also, he has the biggest crush he's ever had on his best friend-slash-roommate-slash-the-one-person-that-gave-him-home.





	Mesmerizing (When you're in my path)

**Author's Note:**

> What a shitty summary, oh well. I wanted to write a minsung soulmate tattoo!au since I published my first story here a few days ago. This is kinda like a late gift for Stray Kids' comeback (IT'S AMAZING AND SO CATCHY GO SEE "MY PACE") because yesterday I was too lazy lol. I hope this this turned out as pretty as I saw it in my mind, becuase it truly felt mesmerizing when it was just an idea.
> 
> Edit: When writing the title, I wrote 'path' instead of 'pace', and my dumb ass is now realizing. But, they're kinda synonyms, so I guess the reference still works? Sorry lol

_«Those who are destined to be together will be born with equal tattoos in some part of their body.»_

 

Jisung looked at his reflection in the mirror, gently brushing his fingertips over the flower tattooed on his skin. He had always been mesmerized by his own tattoo, the rose and red tones of the carnation contrasting with his somewhat fair skin. He always wanted to show everyone, as not everybody got such beautiful tattoos. But, well, the location made it hard. His tattoo was located on his lower back, between one dimple and the other one.

 

With his tattoo being placed there, his biggest concern was: how would his soulmate find him? There kinda was an unspoken rule, which was: if your tattoo can be seen, it will be seen, but if it can't be seen, you don't go around showing everyone you meet. So, if you're like Jisung, you have to search for a tattoo that's like yours.

 

Jisung traced one of the leaves, careful. His eyes went down his spine, stopping at the red petals that shifted into pink. He had been living with that same tattoo for seventeen years, and never saw something close to his carnation. He had seen lots of flowers, from roses to marigolds, passing by dahlias and poppies and every kind of reddish flower you could imagine. There were realistic flowers, with as much detail as a photo, and flower tattoos drawn in a cute and cartoony style. But there were no pink and red carnations with a leaf on each side. And it was driving him mad.

 

All of his friends had found their soulmate already. For example, Jeongin—

 

"Jisung! Are you done yet? We have to go!" shouted Minho from the floor below, startling Jisung. He standed up quick, picking a random v-cut shirt from his chair and throwing it over his head.

 

He trotted down the stairs, and saw Minho sitting on the couch. His heart fluttered in the slightest.

 

Adding up to his list of worries, there also was this big, fat crush on his best friend and roommate, Lee Minho. When he was fifteen, he ran away from home, because his parents didn't want him to be a rapper and forced him to be a doctor. He had no place to stay, nowhere to go, and the kind friend of Felix's boyfriend offered him a place to live, claiming he had an empty room and needed some company. And since then, Minho efortlessly won the key to his heart.

 

"Let's go!" Jisung said.

 

Minho jumped up from the white couch. "Let's go!" he said, again. Then ruffled Jisung's hair with a smile, and searched for his jacket before heading to the door.

 

"Come on! You know how Woojin is when we arrive late." he said, cackling a little bit. Woojin was ridiculously funny when he got mad. Minho gestured for him to follow, already outside, and the younger did, his mind on automatic mode.

 

What did he say? Jisung couldn't hear over his heartbeat running wild.

 

* * *

 

"Jisungie~" called Changbin in a cute voice. The before-mentioned hummed in response. "Truth or dare?"

 

"Truth. I've been choosing dare for like five rounds straight." commented Jisung. Felix chuckled. Hyunjin leaned his head on Seungmin's shoulder, and Woojin stretched his arms, hitting his boyfriend by accident.

 

"Oops, sorry." he said, and gave Chan a peck.

 

"This isn't really a truth question, but I've been curious for ages. What's your tattoo like? We've never seen it."

 

All the eyes in the room drifted to Jisung with the question, everyone seeming interested too. Jisung's cheeks turned pink when Minho also looked at him. Why? He doesn't even know himself. It's not like he was going to have to pull his pants down or something.

 

"Um, well, it's a red and pink carnation, with two leaves, one on each side. It is on my lower back, so it's not possible to see it if I'm not in underwear."

 

"Oh, that sounds like such a pretty tattoo!" exclaimed Felix, looking so fascinated by the sole thought of it. Seungmin agreed, and Hyunjin, although a little sleepy, also agreed with them.

 

"Wow, I want one like that too!" Jeongin whined, strangely sounding joyful, and looked at the pink heart with a golden ring around (like a 'Saturn of love', how Jisung referred to it the first time he saw it) that rested on his wrist.

 

Everybody was discussing how beautiful Jisung's tattoo must be, and the flustered boy took all the compliments with a smile. Well, everyone but one, actually, because Minho looked at him with a surprised expresion and knitted brows.

 

"Show me." he said, with an intense look that went through Jisung's soul and back. Jisung shivered, gulping hard, and his face turned a bright red color. Almost like a ripe tomato.

 

"W-what?" he managed to mumble before the sentence sinked in his mind, and he stopped working.

 

"Your tattoo." Minho said, sounding really convinced. "I want too see it."

 

"Me too!" screamed Felix, overly excited, and falling (kind of) over his boyfriend that was sitting on the floor. Changbin pinched him, so he would shut up.

 

"Can we see it? Please?" said Jeongin, doing some aegyo, and Woojin joined him, along with Seungmin, and his boyfriend who lost his sleepyness, and then everyone else (except for Minho, who was still, same facial expression) was doing him aegyo to see his tattoo.

 

"Okay, okay, fine!" he shaked his hands, trying to make everyone stop, and the room drowned in satisfied screams.

 

Remember what he said earlier abut not pulling down his pants? Jisung quietly and bitterly took it back as he turned around and staed to unbutton his jeans. The zipper opened way too soon, and Jisung's face burned again at the thought of "I'm pulling my pants down in front of Minho". He slid the fabric a bit, enough for his undewear to be seen, and revealed his flower tattoo.

 

Everyone gasped, mesmerized with the red flower, the rosy petals and fresh green leaves that slightly curved with grace.

 

"Oh my God," started Chan, in english. "it's—" continued then in korean, and he was interruped by a blunt Minho, that yanked him by the arm and crashed their lips together.

 

Minho tangled his hands in Jisung's dyed hair, tugging firmly, and then sliding his tongue inside his open mouth. Jisung stayed still in complete surprise, like everyone else in the room, and Minho pulled off with a loud pop. Jisung watched with owl eyes the string of saliva starting on his mouth and finishing on Minho's. Or was it the other way around?

 

"What was that?" muttered Changbin behind his back, and then, he realized.

 

He kissed him. _He_ kissed him. Minho. Kissed. Him. On the lips. What the actual hell?!?

 

"What the actual hell?!?" he screamed, this time not in his mind, at the top of his lungs. "Where the heck did that came from?!?" he screamed again, and looked at Minho with glassy eyes. The older didn't say a word, he stretched his pinky finger and showed it to Jisung.

 

"Why would I...?" he started, having to stop to remember how to breathe again. In the inside of Minho's finger there was a tiny, tiny version of his carnation, with red petals fading into pink, fresh green leaves at each side, and the same breathtaking atmosphere that Jisung's tattoo. A tattoo that he hadn't notcied before. And that meant...

 

"They're soulmates!" whispered Hyunjin with excitement, cluthcing to Seungmin's shoulders.

 

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Jisung, and threw himself at Minho for another kiss. But, like, literally, he jumped into the air and wrapped his legs tight in Minho's waist. The kiss was way messier, but it was full of love, and Jisung couldn't stop giggling with how happy he was. He had been waiting for so long, aching to have a soulmate, to finally have the person he actually liked by his side for the rest of his life. Th rest of their friends cheered in the back, and Jeongin sent a photo to his girlfriend, that was very happy for them.

 

Minho looked into his eyes, and Jisung saw his own reflection in the other's dilated pupils. He was disheveled, his lips were red and swollen and his hands, shaky, caressed Minho's hair with care, paired up with his erratic breathing. And finally, all those nights of wondering, and thinking "Who shares my pace? When will I find them?" were completely worth it.

 

He had found his other half, true love that was just discovered, but was as deep as a lifelong bond. Because Minho would always protect him from the dark, and dry his tears with butterfly kisses. And everytime they made love, or lied in bed contemplating their lives, Minho would kiss his carnation and trace it with his fingers, whispering to him all the pretty things he always wanted to hear.


End file.
